slender_anxietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Menu (alpha)
''Main Menu (Alpha) When the game is opened, this main menu screen is the first thing the player will be presented with. You are given these options: *Select = for starting the selected tape/entry *Left Arrow = picking/choosing the tape *Right Arrow = picking/choosing the tape *Extra Content = displaying the collectibles, achievements, etc. *Difficulty Entry QUIT Selecting this tape will quit the game application. FOREST ENTRY Selecting this tape will load the forest entry's main menu before starting the actual game. SPECIAL ENTRY (SLENDER: THE EIGHT PAGES) Selecting this tape will load the main menu of the special entry. UNKNOWN This tape sadly cannot be unlocked because the files for these levels don't exist. The original idea for these entries were '''Memory' and Lighthouse. Thanks to my awful PC I lost all the files. However, they can kinda be replaced by the secret entry and the hidden entry. ''Extra Content Journal ''Map * Can be found on the rock formation between the chain-linked fence and the bricked walls landmark. * The note has a small map with "Running is your only option now" and the Anonymous symbol next to it. * The forest (current location) can be found on the map. * Lighthouse is highlighted with "Find your answers here" written next to it. Hidden entry takes place somewhere around/near the lighthouse. Victim Note 1 * Can be found in the corner of the map (between/around/near the area of crashed plane and gazebo/lady statue 'landmark). * The note tells a message written by one of the Slenderman victims where they describe the entity and ask if they should do something about the situation. The note also shows that the victim is 'giving in'. ''"Construction Shut Down" Note * Can be found on the exterior of the 1st tunnel. * Gives background about the park getting shut down after expunged. * The image is the same level as the forest entry, but the season is autumn (which means that the park was shut down around the autumnal season). Plane Crash Article * Can be found on the ground/1st floor of the 'cargo container landmark '''under the rusted metal plane. * It describes the event/backstory of the crashed plane. ''Burned Photo * Can be found on the 2nd floor of the cargo container landmark inside a cornered tight area. * Image is a burned picture of a forest. * There isn't anything special about it, but it was added to fill up the Journal. Slenderman drawing * Can be found behind the exterior of the rusty shed landmark. * This Journal note is a poorly/childish drawing of the entity peeking through a window from the inside. * This was added to hint how to find a final # from the hidden entry called '''Entry ####. Anonymous message * Found on the exterior of the circular concrete building. * Note has a message "Don't look for us" with humanoid figures that have their eyes X-ed out, a tree and a burning house. * Collecting it will grant you an achievement called Anonymous. Unknown message * Can be found on the exterior of the orange van. * Has "No one should care - No one should go - No one should look - No one should believe" written on it. Victim Note 2 * Can be found on one of the rocks near the 2nd tunnel. * The note tells a story of another victim that is haunted by the entity and asks [ unknown person] to come and see writer. * There's a grammar error 'sayed' instead of 'said'. However, it was too late to edit it because the game was already uploaded when the error was noticed (the errors also exist in the changelog). Polaroid Photo * Can be found in the interior of the circular concrete building. * It's a photography of an entity covered in static (that appears on the screen when the enemy is in your view). * The environment is from the first level of hidden entry 'Follow the Path', somewhere near the house (near the beginning of the level). Final gathering' photo'' * This journal note cannot be collected like the other journal notes. In order to achieve it, the players must find all the ripped pieces of a photo in '''special entry. * Image displays a group of people taking a picture during an autumnal season. * Carl (the one with glasses, protagonist of the secret entry). * Mia (the one with a skirt, protagonist of the forest entry). Other people are unidentified. * The house in the background is from the hidden level 'Entry ####' and a level where the house get's burned. * Slenderman can be seen looking out the window, facing the camera. * In the heart of the woods, you'll find. That this man was left behind Stranded in the darkest times. There stand a tall man. Who no one knows his face or what he stands. Thin and bones. Long stretched arms. Grab you up and take you far is written on the bottom of the image. ''Achievements There are a total of 9 achievements you can unlock in the game: 'Too late' * Unlocked: Wait for a while until Slenderman becomes aggressive (take too long to progress with objective) * Description: This feature was added in v0.1.8 in case people would search for the pages and notes. It brought a situation in which players would have to hurry up and find all the pages. (edit of the original description) 'Accident' * Unlocked: Fall from a great height and smash the camera. * Description: The "Fall Detection System" was added in v0.1.8 due to the fact that people climbed the plane (location) and jumped off. More areas that can be climbed were added, but the danger if great heights were added too. (edit of the original description) 'Anonymous' * Unlocked: Find a not left by the Anonymous * Description: Anonymous is a group of people that were victims of Slenderman's hauntings. Further detail about the group of people remains unknown because they went missing. (edit of the original description) 'Battery...' * Unlocked: Run out of flashlight / battery life * Description: Flashlight is the first light-source the players will be equipped with for exploring the areas the characters are currently in. Flashlight drains a small amount of battery life over time and running out of battery life will leave you vulnerable in the darkness. (edit of the original description) 'Evidence' * Unlocked: Collect all 8 pages * Description: The first goal was simply "Collect all 8 pages" which originated from a game THIS game is based/inspired on. Beating the game will unlock certain extra features. (small edit from the original) 'Secret entry' * Unlocked: Beat secret entry. (edit of the original description) * Description: Secret entry (added in v0.1.4) was an additional objective that takes place in the same level, but with a different objective. 'Too Tired' * Unlocked: Lower your maximum stamina by a large amount. * Description: Stamina is conserved for player's running energy and speed, if you run for too long the player will become tired. Getting shocked by the enemy will enable the player to run faster. 'Tape Found' * Unlocked: Find a single tape. * Description: The tape was added in the early stages beta of the game (v0.1.4) to add more gameplay/story to the game instead of just "Collect all 8 pages". 'Hidden Entry' * Unlocked: Enter the first level of the hidden entry. * Description: The hidden levels were added in v0.1.8 due to the crash and corruption of files for the new map which was supposed to be a '''Park'. The original plan was to have 3 hidden maps which started with "Follow the Path". Unknown / Locked * This icon is shown when the achievement is locked. ''Statistics The statistics were added so that players could keep track of their previous attempts or stats for the levels they played. 'Forest entry' * (Collectible item) Pages: ? / 8 * (Collectible item) Tape: ? / 1 * (Placeable item) Page: ? / 8 'Slender: The Eight Pages (aka. Special entry)' * (Collectible item) Pages: ? / 8 * (non-collectible item) Hidden note = Found/Not found 'Unknown' * Data doesn't exist 'General data''' * Notes: ? / 11 * Entry completed : ? * Failed Pause Attempts: ?